


Something. With Someone.

by ereshai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple information hand-off. Why does Natasha suddenly have backup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something. With Someone.

“Back again,” said the man at the bar, a wide smile on his face. His eyes were slightly out of focus and he swayed a little on his barstool.

Natasha flicked a glance at him and did not respond as she tried to locate the bartender.

“Ready f’r that drink yet?” He leaned toward her, overbalanced, and slammed a hand down on the bar to catch himself.

Natasha ignored him and watched the bartender as he mixed several drinks for a large group at the other end of the bar. She caught his eye and he gave her a nod before going back to his work.

“Hey, gorgeous. Drink?” the man asked again. He swayed toward her.

“No, thank you.” She took a step to the side, widening the gap between them, and leaned against the bar.

“I make more than half the bas- bastards in this room,” the man proclaimed. “I c’n afford you.”

Natasha raised a brow at him and took another step away from him.

“I mean,” he said, his face flushed, “you’re a beaut’ful lady. You sh’d get nice things. I c’n give them to you.” He looked at the drink in front of him as if he hadn’t realized it was there, and took a large swallow. “I’m a good guy. Not gonna find better’n me in here.” He swept an arm to indicate the mingling guests.

Natasha sighed audibly and turned to look at him, a calculating look in her eyes. Then she glanced over his shoulder at the corner of the room before turning back to the bar and ignoring him again.

“Hey,” he said. “Hey. I’m- Jush- Just gimme a chance.”

On her other side, a familiar voice spoke. “There you are,” Maria Hill said warmly. She put her hand on Natasha’s waist and leaned in to press her lips to the corner of Natasha’s mouth.

“Hello,” Natasha replied warmly. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“My conference ended a day early, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

The drunk man mumbled ‘sorry’ and hung his head over his glass, which they both ignored. The bartender finally made his way over and asked for their order.

“Two vodka tonics,” Natasha told him. As soon as the drinks were in their hands, they retreated to a secluded spot by the windows.

Hill took a sip of her drink and grimaced. “You couldn’t have ordered something else?”

Natasha swallowed a mouthful of her own drink. “No. Why are you here? I have everything under control. I wouldn’t allow that man to jeopardize-“

“Who, the drunk? Of course you had it handled. I’m not here because of that.” Hill turned slightly to face the room and took another sip. “We received new intel on our contact. I came to brief you.”

Natasha fiddled with her earring. “You couldn’t have done it over the comms?”

“I’m also your backup.” Hill’s eyes strayed to the opposite corner of the room.

“Is he playing both sides?” She took a step closer and lowered her voice even further. “His behavior has been off all evening.”

Hill put her hand on Natasha’s waist and leaned in until they were cheek to cheek. “His wife left him. He’s been working his way through their social circle; he’s slept with every unattached woman they know, or tried to.”

“But no one in a relationship?” Natasha put her free hand on Hill’s arm and began to caress it gently.

“There are apparently lines he won’t cross.”

Natasha turned her head and spoke in Hill’s ear. “I don’t actually need backup for something like that.”

“You have it anyway.” Hill’s voice was steady. “Command decision.”

“What’s our cover?”

“New relationship, just starting to get serious. We met through work; I’m a systems analyst.”

Natasha nodded and stepped back. She took Hill’s hand and turned around. “Let me introduce you to some of my friends,” she said at normal volume.

They worked their way across the room, stopping to chat with various people, smiling and holding hands the entire time. They exchanged soft looks at random intervals.

When they were introduced to their contact, a Mr. John Morgan, he gave them both a speculative look but confined himself to a polite social greeting.

“How very delightful to run into you, Mr. Morgan,” Natasha gushed. “My friend Harry recommended your firm. I’d love to get your opinion on my investment portfolio.”

Mr. Morgan raised an eyebrow. “I don’t talk shop in my leisure time.” He pulled a business card out of his breast pocket and handed it to Natasha.

“Oh, of course. Forgive me.” She tucked the card in the bodice of her dress. “I wasn’t thinking. It was lovely to finally meet you.”

Mr. Morgan nodded and turned back to the woman at his side. Natasha and Hill wandered away to speak to someone else, still smiling, still holding hands, and eventually left the party after their second drink.

Back in their hotel room, Natasha handed over the card Mr. Morgan had given her. Their tech vanished into the adjoining room with it, leaving Natasha and Hill alone.

“That went well,” Natasha said lightly. She kicked off her heels and sat on the edge of the bed.

Hill nodded and followed suit, sitting in the stiff chair next to the bed as she flexed her feet and wiggled her toes. “Must be a nice change from the missions you usually have with STRIKE Team Delta.”

“Less running.” She paused. “About that command decision…”

“Yes?”

“You’re operational command.”

“I am.”

“Flirtation, attempted seduction - it’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. Nothing that I haven’t done myself. Before I joined SHIELD and after. ”

Hill took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “On the SHIELD ops, you went in knowing beforehand what might be required of you. You had the option to refuse, as often as we could give it to you. In this case, the contact was well-known to be in a faithful, monogamous relationship, and you had no reason to expect anything else. Maybe he would have flirted with you before handing over the card. Maybe he would have wanted more. I made the call and I stand behind it.”

“I can handle a little change in mission parameters.”

“You can.”

“Why, then?” When she didn’t answer, Natasha asked again. “Why, Maria?”

“You shouldn’t have to, if it can be prevented without compromising the mission.”

“Is that SHIELD policy?”

“It’s my policy. SHIELD asks a lot of us. We’re all prepared to shoulder it, but if I can ease the burden once in a while…” She shrugged.

Natasha reached out and took her hand. “Is that all there is to it?”

Maria met her eyes. “That’s all I will allow it to be. I won’t let any personal feelings I have jeopardize the work we’re doing.”

“Neither would I,” Natasha said simply.

“Natasha…”

“I was never allowed to ask for what I want. It doesn’t mean I don’t want…something. With someone. What we’re doing for SHIELD is important, but it isn’t all we are. It took me a long time to learn that.”

Maria sighed. “Sometimes I want something with someone, too.”

Natasha smiled. “Are we done talking around this? I’m just going to say it. I want that something with you. What do you say?”

Maria gazed at her thoughtfully. She lifted Natasha’s hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss on her palm. “I say…I want it, too.”


End file.
